


Plop Sploosh

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A mola mola fish pops up, F/M, Fan Children, I love them and I am SO happy to have had a reason to use one in a fic, Mermista losing the baby LIKE A CHUMP, Swimming the ocean, all fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Mermista breaks surface with a splutter, raining lukewarm seawater onto Sea Hawk. "I think I lost Pearl."Sea Hawk rolled over and almost out of the boat entirely. "You lost the baby?""Well, more like misplaced.""You lost the baby," he repeated.Mermista slammed her hands down on the surface of the water. "It's a big ocean, Sea Hawk! I've lost rings and necklaces all over it."Sea Hawk blinked at her. "Dear, that's jewelry. We're talking about the baby."





	Plop Sploosh

Mermista breaks surface with a splutter, raining lukewarm seawater onto Sea Hawk. "I think I lost Pearl."

Sea Hawk rolled over and almost out of the boat entirely. "You _lost_ the _baby_?"

"Well, more like misplaced."

"You lost the baby," he repeated.

Mermista slammed her hands down on the surface of the water. "It's a big ocean, Sea Hawk! I've lost rings and necklaces all over it."

Sea Hawk blinked at her. "Dear, that's jewelry. We're talking about _the baby_."

"Are you gonna help or not?"

"Of course I am!" Sea Hawk cried, right before plunging face-first into the sea. A mushy "ADVENTURE!" bubbled up, oddly soothing to Mermista's nerves. She dove back underneath the waves, taking hold of Sea Hawk's hand to help propel him. Fish flit along, mostly avoidant, but the odd one will come up and bump against them with their noses, curious.

Sea Hawk's lungs are strong from a life of sea shanties and dating mermaids, but he still lacks gills. Eventually they're forced to surface, as baby-less as they had been prior. The sailor sucked in deep breaths while clinging to Mermista's arm, soaked to the bone.

"Mermista," he said. "I fear the worst."

"Oh, stop it. She can swim and breathe underwater."

"But what if she got picked up by pirates? Or the Horde?"

"Then there's gonna be a couple new boats at the bottom of the sea," she replied. Mermista is far from optimistic, but she knows from experience that plunging into that sort of thing at a time like this didn't solve anything. "If someone even _thinks_ of hurting Pearly, I'm gonna-"

"Mom! Papa! I made a new friend!"

Mermista's grip slipped out of surprise, dunking Sea Hawk back under. Pearl's tiny little head was full of smiling teeth as she neared, guiding a fish easily five times her size. Had it been hungry enough, it probably could've eaten her in a single bite.

"Is that a sunfish?" Sea Hawk asks, just as Mermista says; "Thank the stars, it's just a mola."

Pearl and the mola eagerly met them halfway. Pearl, still new to her powers, was learning that the scales traveled to various locations on her body; the stripe that went down her face and over her right eye, for example. "Isn't he neat? He says his name is Not Food!"

"Hey," Mermista says to Not Food, knowing full well that sunfish weren't the smartest creatures in the sea. "Don't worry. We're not, like, gonna eat you or anything. Not that we'd want to. No offense, but you're basically a slimy rice cracker."

"MY BABY!" Sea Hawk was sobbing as he snatched Pearl into an embrace, kicking around in an awkward circle that had her giggling. "Don't ever do that to us again! We were terrified!"

"I was gonna kill some pirates," Mermista adds. "Or Horde soldiers. Whichever I saw first."

Pearl had the brains to look guilty, even if she didn't seem to feel that way. "Sorry, papa. The fish were just so pretty! And then I made a friend!"

Not Food made a few gurgling noises.

"Ugh, _fine_." She reluctantly patted his head. "We'll get you some squid for bringing her back. But I won't be responsible for walking him, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how mermaids made friends with a giant fish friend.
> 
> Mola Mola are one of my favorites, just because they're so silly. They're huuuge, but they can barely even manage to swim, and have only really survived for so long because they're not very nutritious. They're big dummies and I love them.
> 
> Another one for my bud, darkmasterofcupcakes!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
